thekristoffersuniverseinwarfandomcom-20200213-history
Battle of the Pelennor Fields (War of the Five Armies)
The Battle of the Pelennor Fields was a battle for the city of Minas Tirith (War of the Five Armies), and ultimately for Gondor (The Lord of the Rings), during the War of the Five Armies (War of the Five Armies). It was the largest battle on the Southern Front of the War of the Five Armies (War of the Five Armies) and the greatest battle of the War of the Five Armies, and indeed the largest of the entire Third Age (The Lord of the Rings). It was only rivaled by the Battle of the Five Armies (War of the Five Armies) on the Northern Front of the War of the Five Armies (War of the Five Armies). Major casualties resulted from this battle - including the deaths of King Théoden (The Lord of the Rings) and the Witch-king of Angmar (War of the Five Armies). On the morning of March 10, 3019, the "Dawnless Day (The Lord of the Rings)" began. The Dark Lord Sauron (War of the Five Armies) sent forth a large mass of dark and foul clouds to cover the lands of Gondor and parts of Rohan (The Lord of the Rings) as well. Sauron's purpose was to spread fear and uncertainty among his enemies, as well as to aid his dark servants; it was said that dread was one of his greatest weapons. The forces of Mordor (The Lord of the Rings) arrived on three fronts: the army of the The Lord of the Nazgûl (the Witch-king of Angmar) with 200,000 Orcs came forth from the fortress of Minas Morgul (The Lord of the Rings) (through the Morgul Vale), the army of the The Dark Lord (Sauron) with 250,000 Orcs marching from the The Black Gate (The Lord of the Rings), and the other up the river Anduin (The Lord of the Rings) from Umbar (The Lord of the Rings); mainly the ships of the Corsairs with 50,000 Haradrim (The Lord of the Rings) and Easterlings (The Lord of the Rings). On March 14, 3019, the Siege of Gondor (War of the Five Armies) began, and on the morning of March 15, the Army of Rohan arrived with 12,000 riders. While this was not enough for a decisive turn of the battle, it held the enemy off until the Umbar ships arrived, carrying, instead of corsairs: Aragorn II (The Lord of the Rings) and Halbarad (The Lord of the Rings), Gimli (The Lord of the Rings) and Legolas (The Lord of the Ring), the Sons of Elrond, the rest of the Grey Company and even the Army of the Dead (The Lord of the Rings) of 36,000 soldiers, coming all the way to the Harlond (The Lord of the Rings) south of Minas Tirith, on the Corsairs' ships. The Army of Gondor (The Lord of the Rings) numbered about 12,500 Men-at-arms, of which 1,600 soldiers were from Southern Gondor (The Lord of the Rings), 1,900 were the Knights of Dol Amroth (The Lord of the Rings) from the city of Dol Amroth (The Lord of the Rings), and the capital of Minas Tirith (The Lord of the Rings) had 5,400 defenders. They were far too few to resist Sauron's forces, which numbered over 500,000, the largest force ever seen since the War of the Last Alliance (The Lord of the Rings), while the combined forces of the Free Peoples numbered over 60,000, also the largest force ever seen since the War of the Last Alliance. However, as the battle progressed more forces arrived. The Nazgûl Khamûl (The Lord of the Rings) the Easterling marched from Rhûn (The Lord of the Rings) with 300,000 Easterlings, while another 200,000 Easterlings fought in the Battle of Dale (War of the Five Armies). The Witch-king of Angmar marched from his kingdom of Angmar (War of the Five Armies) in the far north with over 1,000,000 Gundabad Orcs, Snow Trolls, Hill Trolls and Black Númenoreans. Sauron also summoned reinforcements from the fortresses of Dol Guldur (War of the Five Armies) and Mount Gundabad (War of the Five Armies), with 30,000 Orcs, 15,000 Goblins of Moria, 4,000 Giant Bats, 6,000 Wargs and 50 Trolls marching towards Lóthlórien (The Lord of the Rings). The Elven Kingdom of Eriador (War of the Five Armies), which had fought Angmar in the 2940s of the Third Age, marched with 200,000 Elves in the final war against Sauron and his minions. Category:War of the Five Armies (War of the Five Armies) Category:Battles (War of the Five Armies) Category:The Lord of the Rings